


What Do We Do Now?

by the_real_Karaage



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Han and Luke being bros, Humor, One Shot, Plantonic Han and Leia, Platonic Relationships, Set right after Return of the Jedi, Supportive Han Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 22:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17272190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_real_Karaage/pseuds/the_real_Karaage
Summary: Small little one shot set after the end of Return of the Jedi.Luke can't sleep and ends up scrambling to figure out what does he do now? That the war is over. How does he live a 'normal' life again?Han helps him figure it out.written as a christmas gift for Charlie.





	What Do We Do Now?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! This is comething completely different than I have ever done. I've been a fan of Star Wars for over 20 years now. Fucking love it. Anyone can tell if they have seen my room or car. Darth Vadar is the shit.   
> For Christmas, Charlie requested a fluffy platonic piece between the trio, trying to just have a normal day.   
> Took some creative liberties with it and came up with this. I'm sorry it's so hort, and probably OC but I tried my best.
> 
> I hope you like it Charlie, and it made you happy and brightened your day. Xoxoxo  
> <3 Skylar

A lot of things could be said about the Battle of Endor and the final obliteration of the Death Star. The entire galaxy was completely in shambles but the celebrations were deafening. Seeing his sister and Han safe and smiling again, made everything worth it in the end for Luke. After the funeral pyre for his father and reuniting with Leia, Luke just wanted some peace.

Peace for everyone.

After the celebrations calmed down, which was late into the night, Luke tried settling down to sleep. Endor was beautiful, with it's rich sunsets and foliage. He turned onto his back, looking out of the makeshift window of his hut. The stars were bright and the night sky was clear with the last bit of fireworks dying. Luke moved from his sleeping mat on the floor, not like he was getting any sleep to begin with. The Ewok were tiny creatures and everything in his hut was tiny. He had to put himself in fetal position to even slightly fit on his sleeping mat.

He chuckled at the thought as he walked out, moving along the suspension bridge to one of the wooden platform overlooking the central village.  Looking out at the sky and breathing the clean night air helped clear out his head a bit. All his thoughts were jumbled and none really made sense.

He sat down, letting his legs hang over the side as he leaned into the ropes. He didn't know how long he sat there in his own comforting silence before he heard footsteps behind him. "You keep doing that, kid, and you'll fall to your death." Han told him with a slight chuckle.

Luke cracked a slight smile at that, turning to look at the other. "Couldn't sleep?" He asked as Han walked over and joined him. "What do you think?" Han replied rolling his eyes as he shoves at Luke, sitting down next to him. "I could get better sleep in the cockpit of the Falcon."

Luke chuckled, bringing his hands to his lap over the ropes. "So what do we do now, Han?"

"Well, I'm going to get my ship back. Then go somewhere nice. With a beach. I mean, I'm loving all this green and everything but I just want a nice beach. Where do you think is nice this time of year?" Han asked with a smirk, turning to look at Luke.

Luke shook his head, trying not to grin. "No, I mean with everything."

Han thought for a moment, fidgeting with the rope in front of him before wiping his hands on his pants. "You're going to be some Jedi master. Leia is going to become some political general or something. And I, well, we kind of killed everyone I owed money to. So maybe I'll retire. Go to the beach, like I was saying. You and your sister never listen to me."

Luke shook his head. "I don't think I will be a Jedi master."

"Now listen here-" Han interrupted with a frown but Luke held up a hand.

"I don't think I will be a Jedi master because I have not learned all there is to learn. Jedi are arbiters of peace. A true hero doesn't fight at all. I gave into anger and darkness. I thought of myself as a solider. I got so close to darkness. Therefore, I have so much more to learn before I can become a Jedi master."

Han nodded, looking away. "You will though. Become a Jedi master. If anyone understands this force thing, it's you." He said with certainty.

Luke chuckled at that. "The Force is real, Han."

"Whatever, kid." Han said as looked over the trees to the sky. "Just saying that it will happen."

They sat in silent for a while, just enjoying each other's company. Nothing had to be said, just knowing the other person was there was enough.

"There's my two boys." Leia called, moving over to them and hanging back. Han smirked as Luke pulled one of his legs back.

"I was just telling the kid here that we should go to the beach." Han said, leaning back with his hands behind his head.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, cool water, fresh air. Know anyplace like that Princess?" He asked, giving her a wink.

She rolled her eyes before moving over and shoving herself between the two on the platform, sitting down. Luke looked over at her. "What do we do know?" He asked her.

"Help the  Rebel Alliance rebuild." Leia told him. "But right now, we all deserve a rest. Which is what you guys should be doing right now. Come on."  She patted Luke's knee before letting Han help her up. Luke smiled at her before standing up. Leia gave him a peck on the check before doing the same to Han. She took their hands leading them back to camp.

 


End file.
